Evoution of Love
by Dragon Drow
Summary: Adam's strength, courage, and friendship have been put to the test along his pokemon journey. But as a new challenge comes along the road, and his skills are put to the ultimate test, will they be enough for him to be victorious? or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

_**Evolution Of Love**_

_**By: Dragondrow**_

Chapter 1: Two Hearts, One Form 

A dark cloudy sky gained it's revenge on the beautiful Goldenrod City, as it's rain poured down on the pale sun houses, and slithered down their golden roofs. But it seemed that the cold touch of the fall rain did more then just make the night miserable for a small house on the seashore. Inside a young boy named Adam held his sick Eevee in his arms. The storm had made his father late from returning home from his work. Adam's precious Eevee may not survive much longer.

"You can't leave me Eevee!" Adam cried.

His Eevee cried weakly and nuzzled against Adam's small chest. The tears continued to flow from Adam's brown eyes and soaked into Eevee's matching fur. Each time Adam looked up at the clock hanging from the blue wall off the living room, it made him cry more. Each minute that passed by meant that Adam was more likely to loss a close friend forever.

Lightning cracked in the dark sky, it mocked Adam. The fuzzy navy blue rug under him only seemed to make things worse as it. It began to remind Adam about how many great memories he had with Eevee on it. He looked up at the clock again. The hands pointed that the dreadful time was 10:30 pm. As the hands seemed to only tick down the time the small Eevee had left with Adam. Each tick weaved with the rain slithered into Adam's mind, stinging the pieces of fragile flesh…

Until Adam remembered his father's storage room - and the large machine within the shadowed walls of the room on the other side of the living room. He looked down at his Eevee. His Eevee breathed heavily, and he rested his head against Adam's chest.

"Eevee, you want to be with me forever right?" Adam asked.

Eevee nodded in response. Adam stood up and carried him to the wooden door that lead to the storage room. With a simple push, the door swung open, creaking with each inch it opened. The light poured into the small room and revealed the towering steel cylinder with a small rectangular window on the front.

"We can be together if we are one. We both can live together," Adam stated as he pulled opened the cylinder's door.

He stepped inside the cylinder and searched for the switch to start it. Even with the lack of light, he still found the switch on the wall and pulled it down.

The machine's door slammed shut, and a loud buzzing sound echoed through the room. Even the cracks of lightning only were a whisper in comparison to the booming thunders of the machine. A wisp of pale blue light crackled in the machine.

"We'll always be together Eevee," Adam said before he shut his eyes.

Every roar from the machine's mechanical insides echoed into Adam's ears, and every wisp zaps stinging Adam's skin, but it only lasted a few moments. Adam couldn't move, nor could he feel the soft fur of his Eevee. His muscles were so weak that they didn't respond to his will, but his ears still picked up the faint slam of a door opening – and footsteps that got louder with each one that sounded in the seconds. The sound of the machine's metal door slamming open broke the footsteps. While Adam finally got the strength to open his eyes, it was only to see the shocked look on his father's face and fear laced within his brown eyes.

"Adam, are you alright?" Adam's father asked.

Adam looked down and saw the white tipped brown furred tail lying on the floor connected to him. His feet were now a matching brown and had three toes on each foot.

"Me and Eevee are one," he replied.

His father gently touched Adam's long pointed furred ears. He smiled and nodded, before he lifted up his son. Adam was starting to fall asleep.

"You'll be ok," he stated as he took Adam to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Evolution of Love 

Chapter 2: Sparks of Battle

10 years later…

The grass was blown away by the gust created by Pigeot's large brown-feathered wings. The light brown Raticate below clasped the ground. Adam, now 16 years old, stood behind his Pigeot in his green t-shirt. The wind ruffled the white fur around his neck that stuck out from the t-shirt. His long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail flowed behind him. It wasn't long before the wild Raticate was blown off the ground.

"Now Pigeot! Wing Attack!" Adam called.

Pigeot dived towards her enemy and bashed it with her wing. The attack finished off the Raticate, and Pigeot returned to Adam's side. Adam rubbed the top of Pigeot's head with his right green-gloved hand.

"Good job Pigeot," He praised.

Pigeot smiled before Adam returned her to her pokéball. He picked up his pale leaf green top hat, and placed it over his long brown Eevee ears on the side of his head. A lovely warm breeze blew by making his large fluffy brown Eevee tail wag merrily.

_I should get going, _Adam thought, _Vermilion City isn't very far now._

He continued heading south through the tall grass that surrounded him.

In a few minutes, Adam stepped out of the grass and stood before the stone buildings of Vermilion City. He was relived to be able to see his dark yellow boots and his three brown Eevee toes sticking out from the hole at the tip of the shoe. After spending hours training in the tall grass, he needed to heal his pokémon and rest, also remember his father's warning about the large number of pokémon fans in the city. Of all the things Adam wanted to do today, being kidnapped by crazed pokémon fans was not one of them. He carefully avoided everyone walking in the streets on the sunny morning, as he went west towards the pokémon center.

Adam waited at the counter in the pure clean white room, while a nurse healed his pokémon. It was a few minutes before he had retrieved his companions fully healed, and ready to continue on. He placed the pokéballs on his brown belt, and sat on a near by bench before he took out an apple from his brown bag. Adam started eating the apple when he got a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He instantly left the pokémon center.

He left Vermilion City from the east entrance, and walked past the brown rock cave. The feeling of being watched still lingered. Adam looked over his shoulder but saw no one following him. Not even a speck of dust flown behind him in the wind. Suddenly a male jumped out from a near by tree with leaves stuck to his black shirt and dark blue jeans. Adam instantly recognized the male as his rival, Joshua.

"I have been spying on you, plotted the perfect place to challenge you to a battle Adam!" Joshua proclaimed.

"Seriously, are you sure you are not stalking me?" Adam asked. "Spying on me and hiding in a tree waiting for me is pretty much stalking."

In a fit of anger, Joshua pulls out a dictionary and flips through the pages. He stops at a page and then curses that it agrees with Adam.

"No matter. I challenge you to a battle Adam. Do you accept?" he said, throwing the dictionary in the tall grass behind him.

"Your on Joshua!" Adam replied with a pokéball in his left hand.

Adam called forth his Sandslash, while Joshua unleashed his Tyranitar. The battle had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Evolution of Love Evolution of Love

Chapter 3: Evermore

Adam's Sandslash stood on the dirt road with his dark brown spikes flared up. His long rock white claws scratched into the ground below him as he impatiently awaited Joshua's Tyranitar to come forth from her pokéball. Once Tyranitar's large green body with long spikes jetting out from his back formed from the blinding light, Sandslash was ready to fight. Tyranitar roared for her trainer to order an attack.

"Tyranitar Screech followed by Crunch!" Joshua ordered.

Tyranitar produced a loud echoing screech that pieced through Sandslash's ears. Adam knew that the attack reduced defense extremely, and crunch would do a lot of damage to his Sandslash because of it. Tyranitar stomped towards Sandslash with her jaw lowered towards Sandslash's head.

"Sandslash Poison Sting!" Adam yelled once Tyranitar was a few inches away from Sandslash.

His Sandslash opened his mouth and launched the thin spire straight into Tyranitar's coal eyes. It did stop the attack and poison her, but it would take more then careful planning to take down Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar Thrash!" Joshua ordered.

Tyranitar swung her tail into Sandslash knocking it to the ground. While he did get up, Sandslash couldn't take much more of her Thrash attack.

"Sandslash Iron Tail!" Adam yelled.

The yellow rock coat on Sandslash's tail turned to a silver metal before he smacked it into Tyranitar's legs. Tyranitar fell to the ground but was still thrashing about. Adam quickly told Sandslash to conclude the battle with swift. Tyranitar stood up and charged at Sandslash, while he was launching yellow stars from his claws. Tyranitar got one of her Thrash attacks in before she fainted. Sandslash weakly stood up and returned to Adam's side.

"You did great Sandslash," Adam congratulated before he returned Sandslash to his pokéball.

"Return Tyranitar," Joshua said.

Tyranitar returned to her pokéball. While he said she did her best, Joshua wasn't too happy that he lost. The two trainers prepared to send out their next pokémon for battle.

Adam called forth his Sneasel, while Joshua summoned his Skarmory. Skarmory flew high in the air with her silver and red-steeled wings supporting it. Her steel claws were ready to strike at the night blue-furred Sneasel below. Sneasel's red tails flicked while her snow claws, and the topaz yellow crystal on her forehead shined brightly. Joshua ordered Skarmory to attack with Steel Wing first. With a graceful dive, Skarmory charged towards Sneasel.

"Sneasel Faint Attack!" Adam yelled.

Sneasel looks away for a moment and pointed to a near by tree. It was only in that moment that Skarmory looked away that she was hit my Sneasel's attack in the chest, but Skarmory still slapped Sneasel with her wing. Sneasel quickly stood up and used Fury Swipes on Skarmory, after she used Leer on the steel bird.

"Skarmory Peck!" Joshua ordered.

Skarmory's beak struck against Sneasel's head, and the attack continued until her target had fainted. Adam called back his Sneasel and praised her on doing her best, while Joshua and his Skarmory laughed in their pride.

"That's what you get for accepting my challenge Adam," Joshua gloated, "an agonizing defe…"

"Typhlosion Flame Wheel!" Adam interrupted.

Before Joshua could even respond, a giant flaming wheel ran straight into Skarmory, making her faint instantly. The flame wheel stopped a few feet away revealing the large Typhlosion with dark course navy blue fur on it's back. The flames around his neck glowed brightly. He walked back to Adam's side.

"Stop gloating and get on with the battle!" Adam challenged as he returned Typhlosion to his pokéball. 

Joshua called forth his Kingdra. Though there was no water for the seahorse pokémon to sit in, she still balanced well on her curled blue tail. Her yellow belly, and white fins stood out among the green grass. Adam responded with his Ivysaur. While Ivysaur clearly had the type advantage with the large red bulb on her blue back, she was still 7 levels under Kingdra's current level. It would be a tough battle, but Ivysaur nodded at Adam, giving her approval to begin the battle. Kingdra started the battle with Dragon Breath. Ivysaur took the light green blast head on so she could spray Kingdra with Leech Seed. Kingdra's attack took a lot out of Ivysaur, but she still whipped her enemy with Vine Whip.

"Kingdra Smoke Screen!" Joshua ordered.

Kingdra produced a thick black smoke from her snout, and hid within it. Adam had to think of something quick to fight back before Kingdra attacked Ivysaur again.

"Ivysaur Sleep Powder!" Adam called into the black smoke.

A star blue powder surrounded the smoke and a loud thump echoed from within. Adam didn't wait for the smoke to clear before ordering Ivysaur to use Razor Leaf. Tiny leaves were flung around the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Kingdra had fainted from the attack, and Ivysaur stood tall and proud. Adam congratulated Ivysaur on a great victory. Ivysaur smiled back, before her body was cloaked in a bright white light. In a few moments in dimmed revealing the Venusaur with a red flower on her back that was once a Venusaur. Adam ran up and hugged his Venusaur.

"Great work Venusaur!" Adam stated before returning his new Venusaur to her pokéball.

"Let's finish this Adam," Joshua said.

He summoned his Charmeleon to the battle. Charmeleon roared as he swung his flame tail around. Adam called forth his Pigeot, and the battle was ready to resume.

Pigeot started off the battle with a gust while Charmeleon attempted to use Smoke Screen, but Pigeot's gust blew the smoke away. Joshua ordered Charmeleon to use Scratch. Charmeleon's claws sliced one of Pigeot's wings, knocking her to the ground. She still stood up strong and ready to continue the battle.

"Pigeot Swift!" Adam yelled.

Pigeot flapped her wings creating stars that slammed into Charmeleon. Charmeleon quickly countered the attack with a powerful Flamethrower attack directly at Pigeot. Pigeot instantly fainted, and Adam called her back to her pokéball.

"You did your best Pigeot," Adam said.

Joshua called back his Charmeleon, and summoned forth his Magnemite. The circular magnet pokémon produced some sparks and it gleamed brightly.

Adam returned Typhlosion to the battlefield. He roared in the air, in response to the small pokémon before him. Joshua ordered his Magnemite to use Thundershock against his enemy. While Magnemite produced and a very visually great blast of electricity, the attack merely gave Typhlosion a tiny itch on his chest.

"Ok just because I feel bad for your poor Magnemite, Typhlosion Ember," Adam said.

Typhlosion snickered before he opened his mouth and launched the small blots of flame at Magnemite. The small Magnemite ran around in circles trying to get ride of the fire, but fainted in a few seconds. Joshua returned his Magnemite to his pokéball, while Adam called back his Typhlosion.

"Kadabra go!" Joshua yelled.

His pokéball landed on the ground and unleashed the fox-like yellow Kadabra to the battle with her spoon ready to battle. Adam knew he was only one pokémon that could give Joshua's Kadabra a good fight, and he had been saving her for this battle.

"Scizor go!" Adam yelled as he threw his pokéball onto the battlefield.

The red and white pokéball landed on the road and unleashed his red and blacked armored Scizor. Her large round claws clanked together as she stood proud and towering over Kadabra. Adam and Joshua stared at each other in silence, both knowing that every hit must count in this battle.

"Kadabra Confusion!" Joshua ordered.

Kadabra's eyes turned a bright purple and launched the attack straight at Scizor. Adam quickly ordered Scizor to use Double Team, and she instantly created copies of herself. The Confusion attack hit the copies making them disappear, but the real Scizor was nowhere to be found.

"Scizor Metal Claw!" Adam yelled.

Scizor dived down from the sky and directly hit Kadabra's head. In response Kadabra used Physic on Scizor, sending her flying. She quickly recovered and countered with a False Swipe. Scizor hit Kadabra with one of her claws, and then ended the battle with a Quick Attack.

Both trainers returned their pokéballs. Joshua was now furious, and cursing in the wind. Adam tried telling him that he could possibly win the battle because he still had his Charmeleon left, although it was rather unlikely. The only response he got was a rock thrown at his head. Though the strange tingly response a moment afterwards was also rather strange. Adam looked down at his feet and noticed that his toes were blue now. He felt that the fur on his chest had turned to a white fin.

"Did I just evolve?" Adam asked in confusion.

Joshua nodded in shocked and frantically looked through his bag.

"Damn it! I threw my water stone at you!" Joshua cursed.

He also threw a pokéball at Adam. Adam's response was scolding Joshua that pokéballs don't work 

"Well since I lost the battle, I'll just have to ruin your victory!" Joshua yelled. "There's a trainer that is half Vaporeon over here!"

He ran off as quickly as he could. Adam's now pale yellow webbed ears heard the sound of the stampeding pokémon fans that sounded more like a heard of Tauros then a group of people. Adam quickly chased after Joshua.

"You ass! Get back here and finish the battle!" Adam yelled.

Even though the situation that he was in was pretty bad, Adam wouldn't have it any other way. The wind rushed through his hair, and he smiled. Adam had his best friend deep in his heart; his Eevee had evolved into a Vaporeon. His adventure had just taken another strange turn.


End file.
